The invention relates to a portable telephone holder. More particularly, the invention relates to a portable telephone holder which has a simple mechanism to clamp a portable telephone.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,258 has disclosed a portable telephone holder which comprises a bottom plate, a cover covering the bottom plate, two lateral flaps disposed at two sides of the cover, a bottom block disposed beneath the cover, two coupling sliders disposed in the cover, two plastic casings disposed on the bottom block, and four rubber sleeves disposed on the cover. However, the portable telephone holder has some disadvantages. The lateral flaps move slowly. The portable telephone may be engaged with the rubber sleeves so that it is difficult to remove the portable telephone from the portable telephone holder.